Tied Together
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Bill finds himself in a predicament on one full moon.


**Title:** Tied Together  
**Pairing:** Bill/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else that holds the rights to Harry Potter. This is for fun and not for profit  
**Summary:** Bill finds himself in a predicament on one full moon.  
**Warnings:** knotting (as per the prompt), bestiality , mentions of possible mpreg  
**A/N:** For writcrafts Wonderful Weasley's Appreciation Meme with the prompt _knotting_.

* * *

Bill was not quite sure what had come over him earlier. One minute he had been in Hogsmeade with family and friends, ignoring just how much the full moon really affected him and trying to keep in check, and the next he was chasing down an overwhelmingly alluring scent that wafted over from the Forbidden Forest with breathtaking speed, the wolf that had been trying to claw its way to the surface of each month finally taking over his senses.

He had run and run until he was chasing a grey werewolf. He could not quit remember all of it. There were flashes of memory, trees passing him by, branches whipping at his skin, desire thrumming through his blood. He had tackled the werewolf to the floor, he had won dominance over it and he had _claimed_ it. Everything after that was heat, urgency, need, sex.

Godric, what had he done?

The fog in his mind receded, the wolf within him lazed, sated. All he could see was white and he could feel his body coming down from a high, a familiar high. The high he only experienced through sex. He was panting, he was sweaty and he was tired. His vision began to clear, he began to register the ache in his muscles and... and he was _on top_ of someone. They were hot underneath him and they were _shifting_ into human form.

Bill thought he might be sick from the sensation of bones rippling underneath him.

He attempted moving away but he was stuck. His cock was still buried deep inside the... _man_. He was balls deep inside another man and somehow that was the factor that caused him to panic. He tried again to move away but it only sent pain flaring through his cock.

"Calm the fuck down," the man yelled, twisting to glare at him. "That fucking hurt- Oh, shit."

"Fucking- Malfoy?" he sputtered, sitting up and straddling the man. It was as far as Bill could get from him while they were stuck. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh, don't tell me that you don't recall chasing me through the forest and _thoroughly_ defiling me, Weasley- you _are_ a Weasley, right?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes- I mean," Bill took a breath and began again. "Yes, I'm a Weasley and I only remember some of what happened. And why am I... stuck."

"Merlin, why in Circe did you have a Weasley mate with me? And why in Circe do _I_ have to explain the details of lycanthropic sex to him?" Malfoy muttered into his palms. "We're tied together, Weasley. You've got a swell in the base of your cock, called a knot. If you know the mechanics of sex amongst wolves then I don't really need to explain further. Just kill me know and spare me the embarrassment of the next half hour or so, maybe longer."

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. "I- Why the bloody hell am _I_ even here though? And fucking a Death Eater at that?"

"... I'm in heat..." Malfoy muttered, so quietly that Bill almost had not heard him.

"You're..." he began. Bill had not even known he had enough of the werewolf gene to react to someone in heat. If Malfoy was in heat then that meant- "Please, please, tell me that you are _not_ going to get-"

"_Don't_," Malfoy interrupted. "I'd really rather not have this conversation right now. I'd much prefer it if we just waited out your knot and then I get myself cleaned up before we discuss anything."

"So, you will?" he asked worriedly. Godric, what would he tell Fleur?

"I _might_," Malfoy corrected.

"I've got a wife, Malfoy," he said. "This _cannot_ happen."

The blonde froze underneath him and turned his head to the ground. They were both covered in soil and grass and Malfoy looked a right mess.

"Of course," Malfoy finally said. "You're _married_. And _straight_. That's fucking brilliant. You know what, Weasley, we really don't need to have that discussion. Just go back to your wife. Who the fuck wants a cub anyway? And it isn't as if the law legally recognises werewolf pair bonds. I don't even know if you'd qualify as a werewolf in the first place either."

"Malfoy, are you... are you all right?" he asked.

The blonde's shoulders were trembling and Bill suspected that he was near tears but was not quite sure what to do about it. This was never a situation he imagined he could find himself in. He stirred uncomfortably, ignoring the way he shifted inside the other man, and glanced around the forest to avoid looking at Malfoy. It was dark and he could not make out much but it was fine so long as he did not have to watch the man crying beneath him.

"Stop that," Malfoy said, his voice cracking near the end.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop _moving_," Malfoy said.

"So I'm just supposed to stay completely still for Godric knows how much longer?" he asked.

"If you keep-" Malfoy sighed and took a few breaths. "If you can avoid stimulating me then you can avoid having to shag me again for the night."

"Malfoy," he said, after a few beats.

"What?"

"You said something about pair bonds..." he said, frowning as he thought it over. Wolves were a monogamous species, weren't they?

"Forget it," Malfoy muttered.

"What did you mean?" he asked. "Are we... bonded now?"

"Weasley, you don't need to worry about it," Malfoy sighed. "It isn't something that's legally recognised so you don't have to leave your wife for it and I doubt you're even wolf enough to notice it if you haven't already."

"... What about you?" he asked, thinking about the way Malfoy reacted to not only his being married but also to his complete rejection of the situation.

"What does it matter?" Malfoy asked, twisting to look at him. "I can't force you to stay."

"You can't. But I'd still like to know so I can-" he stopped short when he felt his cock slip out of Malfoy. He quickly moved from above the man and tucked himself away as Malfoy sat up and hugged his knees to cover himself.

"Well, you can go now..." Malfoy said, rubbing at some dirt on his foot.

"I think we should have that conversation first," he said. Bill wanted to get all the information he could before he made a decision. Now that he was not reeling from shock, and his initial disgust, he did not want to simply walk away from a magical bond and potential pregnancy. He could explain everything to Fleur when he got back to her, and hopefully she would understand.

"Why don't you just go back to your wife, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Because I'm not a git and you might need me," he said, as he pulled his wand out and cast a few Warming charms. He took off his outer robe, he had really only undone his trousers before, and handed it to Malfoy. "Here."

"Thank you," Malfoy said, after eyeing the garment. He slipped it on, the fit a bit loose and too long since Bill was taller. "Which Weasley are you anyway?"

"Name's Bill."


End file.
